


Big Fucks Small

by 100dabbo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Cigarettes, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Ownership Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Alfie Solomons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Tommy walks into his drawing room at midnight to find Mr Solomons sitting in his chair.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Big Fucks Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cattycat1310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattycat1310/gifts).



At close to midnight, Tommy came downstairs from his rooms to seek the quietude of his drawing room. Mr Solomons was staying in the guest wing of the house, and at this hour should have been asleep. And that’s what Tommy thought, until he entered the room and saw the man, spectacles perched on his nose, eyes scanning through some documents.

“You’re sitting in my chair, Alfie.” Tommy said, cigarette between his lips, eyes searching across the room to find a lighter. The other gentleman sighed, not bothering to look up from his papers,

“Yeah, well, the other ones are shit, innit?” He stroked his beard, as if he was contemplating something deeply enigmatic, and threw a gaze Tommy’s way, leaning forward in the chair to toss the papers onto the desk, “What are you here for?” Tommy grabbed the lighter from the desk and lit his cigarette, the flame illuminating his face before he snapped it closed with a satisfying click. He leant on the desk in front of Alfie, taking a drag from it before replying,

“I could ask you the same question,” The other gentleman smirked and pulled the sides of his shirt away, exposing his hairy chest. Tommy looked at his torso once and then back to his eyes, “That’s not an answer, Alfie…”

“I’m reading, Tommy, what does it look like?” He took his hand from his beard and placed each one on the armrests of Tommy’s chair. The other gentleman gave him another once over and said,

“Why here? Not your rooms, or the living rooms or,” He took a draw from the cigarette again, craning his neck to blow out the smoke and continue, “Anywhere else?” Alfie paused and looked up at him, twisting the chair around. He spread his legs and remarked,

“Is that cheek comin’ from you, Tommy?” He narrowed his eyes and bit his tongue; eyes fixed on Tommy’s crotch; his underwear being the only barrier between him and his dick. Tommy laughed and took another drag,

“What if it was?” He smirked playfully, placing the cigarette between his teeth as he stood up. Both his hands drifted to the sides on Alfie’s shirt, gently tugging them to pull him up in his chair, their eyes locking together again. Alfie’s brow raised and his head tilted to the side, looking up at him with anticipation for his next move. With his index finger, Tommy knocked the spectacles off of Alfie’s nose, the gold chain catching them so that they dangled loosely on his chest. The other gentleman hummed and grabbed Tommy’s waist,

“Just what do you think you’re doing, hm?” His eyes devoured Tommy’s form beneath his thin cotton shirt; jutting collar bones dipping beneath his neck, his strong, broad shoulders that led to his muscular biceps. Alfie smiled, almost expectantly, and parted his lips with his fingers digging in tighter into Tommy’s flesh. The other gentleman drifted his hand over to feel Alfie’s chest, fingers tracing through the hairs,

“What are your plans for this evening, Mr Solomons?” Tommy asked, taking the cigarette from his mouth to speak, “Staying here perhaps, or returning to your rooms?” His fingers travelled from his pectorals to the nape of his neck, gripping to his locks gently, tiling his head upwards. Alfie chuckled, a low, deep tone; subtle and quiet, only for Tommy’s ears. His eyes narrowed again,

“Your knees, Tommy," He said, "Now.”

He obliged, throwing the spent cigarette onto the floor, fingers racing to unfasten the other gentleman’s trousers; seizing his cock and stroking rapidly, “You’ve been waitin’ for this, ain’t ya Tommy?” Alfie moaned out as Tommy’s fingers carefully jerked him up and down, ”Hope ya don’t mind that I’m circumcised, eh?”

“Honestly, Alfie, I couldn’t give less of a shit.” And he took it into his throat without hesitation, saliva beginning to run down its length; the other man groaning to the feeling and looking down at Tommy’s bobbing head through half-closed lids,

“Fuck, Treacle, your fuckin’ mouth is brilliant!” He shouted it, uncaring of the fact that Tommy’s staff and other guests might be able to hear; even though the guest wing was on the other side of the house, Alfie’s volume was riotous, opting to use language rather than conventional moans and groans. He sucked the air through his teeth, his head reclining on the back of Tommy’s chair as his mouth sucked, generously taking his whole length and pushing it to the back, effortlessly encasing it into the warm and wet walls of his throat. When he came up for air, he slurped off the excess saliva, passing his tongue around the head in a confident stroke. Alfie released a few more hissed explicatives before grabbing Tommy’s hair, forcing his head up to look at him. His eyes did all the communicating, and Tommy rose up from his knees to mount him, legs straddling the other gentleman’s hips tightly within the confines of the chair’s armrests.

Alfie’s calloused fingers found their way to Tommy’s waist again, gripping onto the thin material of his underwear and tugging as their lips connected again, and while Tommy moaned onto his mouth, he pulled harder, tearing them down the middle, the cotton ripping cleanly to cleave it in two. He smiled playfully, telling him, “You’re gonna ride me, Tommy.” The other man nodded as Alfie tossed the rags onto the floor, lined his dick up and bucked upwards without warning to force himself in, penetrating Tommy with a powerful thrust. 

They released a boisterous moan in unison, zero consideration for their volume that was sure to be echoing down the halls of Tommy’s estate. Alfie growled his name into his neck, a low rumble; beard tickling the sensitive skin before he latched his mouth onto it, travelling up to his jawline to grace him with a series of successive kisses, making him whine out in pleasure and push harder onto Alfie’s cock with his weight. The chair creaked beneath them as their synchronised motions increased in speed, the passion in Tommy’s blue eyes growing hotter by the second, his focus on the bliss making him mute; other than the periodic groans from each steady thrust, the mumble of his name under his breath and the rapid gasps for air drawn in through his teeth. 

When Alfie seized his dick in a fist, Tommy yelped, a high-pitched tone that caused a smile to appear on Alfie’s lips, his strong grip forcing it a shade of angry red. Tommy grit his teeth and let out a plea,

“Fuck, Alfie, please!”

The wicked rictus shaping Alfie’s mouth grew wider, baring his teeth like an animal as he resumed the strokes, thumb circling the tip, a string of pre-ejaculate connecting it to Tommy’s slit, the translucent liquid dribbling down its length slowly. Alfie’s dick throbbed at the sight, thrusting up harder to hit his prostate. The other man, panting uncontrollably, gripped both hands to the arm rests, teeth gritted as he towered over Alfie, kneeling up again for the man’s mouth to be inches from his chest, inciting him to place it onto his nipple. Alfie gladly obliged to Tommy’s silent request, beginning to lick and suck at it - bite it even - for extra stimulation, delighted when Tommy expelled a riotous groan, one of his hands snapping up to hold Alfie’s head and pushing onto it more forcibly, fingernails of the other hand starting to scratch the wood of the chair. 

He trembled in Alfie’s arms, cock being stroked with such precision it was tipping him over the edge; he finished on his bare chest, white stripes coating the dark brown hairs. The other man grunted as he watched it happen, biting his lip and grabbing Tommy’s hips tighter. He hissed in a gruff tone,

“I’m gonna finish inside, Sweetie,” He kept up the thrusts, harsh and forceful impalements that weakened Tommy’s knees even more, “Because you belong to me…” He latched back onto Tommy’s mouth, beard softly brushing against the smooth skin of his cheeks, continuing to relentlessly pound into him.

Tommy braced his arms onto his biceps to steady himself through Alfie’s vigorous motions, continuing to whine as his sweet spot was hit again and again and before he knew it, he came again, groaning through it deeply, hot breath blowing onto the other man’s neck. The spectacle that was Tommy’s second orgasm forced Alfie to finish inside with a deep, draw out grunt. 

The two locked eyes again, staring into each other in earnest, panting irrepressibly. Tommy smiled, flashing his teeth at the other gentleman. He pulled himself out and tsked, “Look Tommy, mate, look what ya done to me…” He stared at his chest for a moment and then back up to Tommy, his eyes full of pure bliss, basking in the afterglow. Alfie sucked his teeth and tapped on Tommy’s shoulder, “Come on, Treacle, get up then.” The other gentleman laughed again and picked up his ripped underwear, tossing it to him to clean his chest,

“There you go, Alfie, now stop complaining,” He said flippantly, smiling as he watched him in his attempt to wipe off his spoils. Alfie took a deep breath and said with a condescending tone,

“Do you see now, Tommy, how I was right this whole time?”

“How’s that Alfie?” The other gentleman asked, lighting up another cigarette. Alfie chuckled again and reclined back into Tommy’s chair,

“Big fucks small.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Follow me on instagram (@100dabbo) for fic updates


End file.
